The Pages of Miles 'Tails' Prower
by DataTale
Summary: These are pages on Tails life. This is my attempt of putting everything within the Sonic world into one. Taking a few things from the comics, games, and shows of Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails life has changed alot since the last time we have seen our twin tailed fox. After a few years of relaxing its time for Tails to fight for what he thinks is right. Hope you enjoy it!


**Hello people! This is my first fanfic, well its a one shot really might do some more. I'm just putting an idea out there! Hope you people enjoy it!**

**Sonic The Hedgehog and characters are copyright of SEGA and Sonic Team I own nothing.**

Chapter 1 -

At the edge of the Badlands lays a yellow two tailed fox wearing blue jeans, a white top along with a white lab coat resting on a yellow Extreme Gear board with a black backpack next to it. The fox seemed to be around the age of 16 and was taking in the sun light while listening to music on a radio about the size of a tape recorder. This fox's name is Miles Prower or better known as Tails. Miles took in a deep breath of air "Problem Free baby." A loud voice from the small radio interrupted the fox's rest.

"_Listen up all you kings and queens of the world. This is your favorite Mobian Radio Pirate Dr. Data Tale! I'm here giving you the beats of truth to all the zones 24/7! So don't listen to any of that static that people give you and enjoy the tales of time. This absolution is not a dream! I'll steal this depressing scene and turn it into a magnificent dream! Now children I have some good news for you! Tonight there's going to be a big party over at Casino Night club! You know what that means, take all the money you got and pray you don't get shot! Ops I spoiled the fun." _The announcement ended and the music continued normally. A deep sigh came from the two tailed Mobian

"Do I have to" said with a look of malcontent as if expecting someone to answer. The sound of the wind was his reply. Moments later Tails collected his thing, hooked up his radio on his belt. The fox slipped on his backpack and stared out into the badlands. The fox decided it was time to have a little fun.

**Casino Night Club**

Time: 10:10 pm

A female red fox exited the woman's bathroom and headed straight into a crowed. The red fox entered the Casino awhile ago. She was hiding from a group called the Suppression Squad. Hoping they wouldn't find her in such a large crowd the fox sat down on a chair near the slot machines and was scanning the floor hoping no one followed her "I need to distance myself from this place.."

"Well Fiona it seems you lucks ran out today." A voice spoke behind the red fox now named Fiona. She didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. It was Patch D'Coolette that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was he held an overlander assault rifle to her back.

"What do you want Patch?" Fiona said trying not to act nervous.

"I have orders from Scourge to bring you back. Hes misses you so much you know?"

Fiona simply laughed at the though "Riiight and I'm the queen of new Mobotropolis." Patch's pressed the gun's barrel hard and spoke with a more aggressive tone of voice "I mean it. Either you come with me back home or you die here."

"Is there a third option?"

"no."

"Thought so.." Fiona processed a few outcomes in her mind and didn't like what she though of. The red fox then sighed "oh well." She jumped off of the chair causing Patch to shoot the slot machine as a reaction. The crowd around them screamed and ran away from the gun fire. Fiona used the crowed as cover. Patch now angry began to fire at the crowd hoping to clear the crowd faster. Fiona ran straight for the door as the angry gunman started to fire more.

Miles reached the entrance of Casino Night Club with the help of his extreme gear and began to hear gunfire. The yellow fox chuckled to himself "this place seems to always be lively." Tails ran for the noise hoping to see if he could help in anyway. Until he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it punk!" Miles looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Fiona Fox the girl that he had a crush on when he was little. "Hey idiot! I'm talking to you!" Fiona wanted an apology from this stupid fox until she heard the gunfire get loud thought to herself 'shit I'm running out of time." Miles thought to himself 'do I have to help her? She kind of screwed me over when I was little.'

A female voice in the foxes head spoke 'Tails! That's not nice! You know better then this.' Tails then sighed with a smile and said in a low tone "you know you always somehow make me feel bad I have no idea how." The fox focused on the gunfire was pulled by the idiot yellow fox.

"huh?! Hey what do you think your doing? Don't touch me!"

Miles simply smiled in response "don't worry I'm here to help." The fox threw his extreme gear on the floor, held Fiona bridal style. "Hold on tight!"the fox then jumped on the board and took off at high with Fiona screaming in fear. "Let go of me you crazy bastard!"

Patch spotted Fiona leaving with some young fox. Patch then grabbed a radio from his pocket and spoke into it "Follow them and bring back Fiona."

"Roger that!" a voice replied, the voice then the same voice appeared in the middle of the badlands in a black suit. It was a small group of the Suppression Squad equipped with sniper riles. One of the members spotted Miles carrying Fiona. "Taking the shot!"

Fiona was kicking and screaming while Tails was carrying her. Tails said with a bit of annoyance in his voice "Would you please shut up?!" Fiona stopped for a moment and glared daggers at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tails simply laughed "Fiona really? I'm hurt that you don't remember me!"

The red fox was confused at this mobians nature. She examined the young fox and noticed one feature that she should have, his famous twin tails. "Tails?" She looked up in shock.

"Hehe small world huh?" Miles smiled "just to let you know. No one calls me that anymore, I'm a big boy now!"

"Like hell I care just drop me off somewhere.." Fiona turned her head away from Tails. She really didn't want to see him after all this time.

'So what brings you to this universe of ours?"

"I left Scourge, his idiots are trying to take me back. End of story now drop me here!" Tails did as she asked and dropped her on the floor. Tails then said "anything else princess?" Fiona picked herself up and glared at Tails."What? I did what you asked." spoke the yellow fox.

The female voice popped in Miles head again 'Tails! That was not nice you know? You should be more Gentle.' Tails began to argue with the female voice.

Fiona stared at Miles. Who was he arguing with? Why was he helping her? She snapped "Why are you helping me anyways? Aren't you supposed to be like really angry at me?! I slapped you across the face and broke your heart! I told you that your a big idiot!" Fiona was wondering why out of all the people tails helped her and no matter how she acts he will continue to help her.

Tails snapped back to reality and sighed with a soft smile "Fiona you of all people should know that time and loneliness changes a person.."

Fiona looked confused "huh?" Then a sudden gun shot was heard and Tails screamed and held onto his shoulder. "Fuck me it hurts!" Tails said pulling out the bullet.

"Now you know how I feel." Fiona said folding her arms. "They found us.."

Tails winced "Oh don't worry about me I'm just bleeding for no reason, I'll just be here..you know..in pain."

A new voice entered the scene "oh I'll make you feel more then pain that my little Foxy friend." Patch appeared with a few members from the Suppression Squad. Tails lifted up his hands still in pain "alright Patch I know when I'm beat." Tails looked at Fiona and motioned her to back away. "First can you give Scourge a message for me?"

"I might as well give a dying Fox a few words."

"Good now tell him he needs to learn two things. The first one, learn how to please his woman in bed. The second, he needs to learn how to cook women love men who can cook am I right Metal?"

"huh?" The ground started to shake under Patch, the earth began to crack. Patch motioned for his men to move away from the expanding hole. Tails and Fiona did the same "Alright Metal! Show them Spit Fire!" A shadow burst out of the hole and into the sky. It was Neo Metal Sonic along with what appeared to be two anti-tank rifles and a few missiles on his chest. In an instant the night sky was lit with flashes of gun fire.

Tails smiled at the site of the Suppression Squad being annihilated "man can I cook or what?!"

**Well hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
